So You Have No Interest In Dancing?
by CJ-GhostWriter
Summary: Camille knew he wanted to dance, and she was going to support him any way she could. One-shot takes place during Step Up All In, Camille's thoughts when Moose joins the crew.


A/N: This one-shot takes place during Step Up All-In. It's my take on what was going on in Camille's mind from the moment she convinced Moose to join Sean for the Vortex up until she decides to surprise Moose in Vegas. It's just a little piece that has been floating around in my head for weeks now and I finally got the chance to write it out tonight. I hope you enjoy it.

No worries to Realize fans I'm editing Chapter 17 and will be able to upload it for Tuesday soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, the Step Up franchise or VH1

* * *

So You Have No Interest In Dancing?

Camille PoV:

I knew he wanted to dance, it was in his blood, in his soul. I'd told him many times that he was born to dance, and he knew he was but with time responsibilities growing, our lives marched on leaving less opportunity for dancing.

When Sean called with news that the Mob had left him stranded in LA, without a job, money or a place to stay, of course our first thought was to help our friend. I didn't even bat an eye when Moose ran out of our apartment in the middle of the day on his day off to get Sean settled at his grandparents dance studio. However I didn't know that this typical display of Moose's kindness would lead him smack dab into the world of dance again.

The minute he began talking about Sean's 'crazy idea' I knew something was up. He had the cutest look on his face, it was a cross between excitement and guilt. And once he told me what the idea was I understood the look completely.

Moose was excited because someone offered him the opportunity to dance again, even though he didn't think it was a possible the thought was so intriguing to him. However he was guilty for even thinking about it because our lives were completely different now. We had begun to build a future, living together in our cute little apartment, both of us working hard, paying bills, being so called 'grown-ups'.

In truth I didn't want him to feel guilty about getting excited. I knew how much he loved it, even when he tried to play it off that he doesn't think about dance anymore. That was such a lie, I couldn't count how many times I caught him freestyling around the house on a Sunday in his boxer briefs and t-shirt while he vacuumed. He would always put so much into those silly routines like he was performing in front of people. Whenever I caught him he would just give me his sheepish grin and shrug his shoulders.

I loved Moose and everything about him, that included his passion for dance. Although I had given up dance after the Pirates I still understood the love of the art, for so long it was a passion of mine as well. There was no reason for him to not take this opportunity and see where it led him. I was certainly not going to be the one that denied him his chance to make a living while dancing.

His face when I tricked him into realizing he could swing this, and gave him my wholehearted support was proof enough that I was making the right choice. He's the Dancing Moose, he had to be given the chance to dance. What made me even happier was watching how his face would light up when he came home from practice to tell me about the new crew.

To reunite and dance with Andie, Kido, Monster, Hair, Vladd, and the Santiagos, would have been enough to keep him happy but he was blessed with so much more. To get a chance to learn choreography from Sean again, meeting Violet and Gauge seeing their bad-ass skills, and then learning that Chad could kill it b-boy style was exciting to him. They had a great chance of doing well in the Vortex and he seemed really thrilled about it.

The only thing that bothered me was how much time I was losing with my sexy boyfriend. I missed him, I couldn't help it. We had gotten so used to our daily routines and schedules. Now that he had even less time to spend at home with me I have to admit I was a bit lonely.

Every morning he would have to wake up three and a half hours early to make it out the door to do the two extra hours Mr. McGowan asked him to. By the time I woke up he was long gone, his side of the bed grown cold, and I would frown because I missed his morning hugs and kisses. Even though Moose would get out of work early that time was allotted to the crew for learning new choreography, planning the video and practice.

When Moose would get home, he'd be so wiped out from his very full day, that we would eat, and talk for about a half hour before he would hop in the shower. Then we'd snuggle up in each other's arms and with one small kiss goodnight, sleep would take my baby away from me.

That weekend wasn't any easier, filled with practice and video preparations. Saturday found me sitting off in the corner of the dance studio watching the crew rehearse and being their personal cheerleader. Sunday was much the same where Moose was concerned. so I took the day to plan my work week, shop and get laundry done. My housework now doubled with Moose too busy to get his half done.

I did get to spend some time with him at his grandparents' house when we all had dinner with Sean and Andie the night before the video shoot, but it still wasn't the same. He had met me there straight after practice, so he was already tired. As soon as we got home he showered and crashed because he needed to be well rested for the shoot.

The next day Moose had come home so excited ready to show me the final video they had just uploaded. The crew looked phenomenal, the concept for the video was very original and they executed it perfectly. Of course my eyes were on my boyfriend anytime he came into the frame. He looked unbelievably hot as the dancing mad scientist. I bit my lip as I watched him kill his dance moves, he really was so sexy to me and I told him so.

He was also happy to announce that they finally had a name, they were LMNTRIX, Moose was so stoked to be part of a dance crew again. Almost every single day he bounced in the door like that kid he was back in high school whenever he went to a comic book store, and I was always waiting to greet him with a kiss. It was adorable, and I was ecstatic for him. Still I missed him, in silence, not wanting to bring him down.

Two weeks, two weeks of waiting. They practiced almost every single day during that two weeks. Moose kept his crazy schedule of waking up early to get his extra two hours in at McGowan Industries, only to spend hours dancing afterwards. I could tell that although he was still excited, this new rigorous program was finally taking its toll on him. I was so proud of him, and I tried to make sure he knew this in the things I told him every day.

The entire crew was nervous and stressed out since they still hadn't heard from the Vortex. The deadline for the crews to receive their acceptance packages was only one day away. Moose was fairly sure they hadn't made it, with his head hung low he went to go talk to Sean at the studio. My heart ached for him as I watched him go, this was his chance and it didn't work out.

I was seriously pissed after he left, how could that stupid show not choose LMNTRIX? I was ready to swear off VH1 forever, no matter how much I loved the stupid shows. If they didn't see the potential in this crew then they didn't deserve my viewership.

 _Stupid VH1_

* * *

"Camille! CAM!", his frantic voice screamed as I heard him rush through the door and slam it shut

"Moose?", I called from the living room where I was watering my plants.

Following the sound of my voice he came rushing into the living room and snatched me up in the biggest, tightest hug he'd given me in week. He kissed me quickly, but then decided the moment called for another, and another. I stood there shocked not knowing what to make of his behavior.

"What's going on, baby?".

"We did it, Cam. We're in", he smiled his biggest smile down at me his face lit up.

"THE VORTEX?", I screamed.

"Yup", he smiled even bigger if that was possible.

"Oh my gosh. OH MY GOSH, MOOSE!", I was jumping up and down excitedly and then just jumped into his arms where he caught me expertly.

My legs wrapped around his waist, and his hands held onto my thighs. My arms wrapped around his neck in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you. I knew you should have been picked. I knew it, you guys are amazing you're so good. I didn't understand why you didn't hear from them. I'm so proud Moose. I love you.", I rambled out.

His eyes watched my exuberant expressions as he listened to me gush over him and the crew.

"I love you too, Cam", he smiled. "Can you believe it?"

"Of course I can. You guys wrecked that video, it was on point. You all deserve this, you've worked so hard", I kissed him softly.

"Thanks, baby that means a lot to me. To all of us. The crew is so excited, we leave tomorrow. I've got to get packed and take some of my vacation days, and…"

As Moose stood there, still holding me up, rattling off his 'to do' list my ears tuned him out and I could only hear what was going on in my own mind. He was leaving for Vegas tomorrow. I had missed him, needed him, wanted him so badly and now he had to go. My body following my thoughts acted on instinct without thought, My legs tightened around his waist bringing me closer to him as my fingers slid into his curls. I couldn't hold it any more, I was so proud, and so happy for him, but I was also going to miss him. Every single bit of want I had been feeling over the past few weeks bubbled up to the surface.

"Moose", I let out in a breathy moan catching him off guard.

He stopped rambling at once and his gaze snapped to me taking in the look my eyes held. I already knew what he would find in them, pure need. I kissed him deepening it immediately taking his tongue into my mouth. His fingers dug into my thighs holding me even tighter for a moment before he slid them up to grab my booty.

Discovering I only had a pair of small panties on under his old yellow and grey plaid he moaned into my mouth. His fingers slid underneath the fabric of my underwear and grabbed onto my bottom tight. It was my turn to moan because I could feel what I was doing to him growing in his skinny jeans as I pressed myself even closer to him. He broke the kiss to smile his devilish smile at me.

"Need you", I whispered as my lips found their way to the hot skin on his neck.

Before he could speak I began placing open mouth kisses up and down his neck. My lips stopped at his sweet spot towards the back of his neck exactly halfway between his ear and his shoulder. Opening my mouth I nibbled it gently careful not to hurt him and was rewarded with his deep, sexy groan. Bringing my lips back up to his earlobe I whispered again.

"Want you, Moose. Missed you".

Moose turned his face so he could see me again before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, baby", he said softly. "Sorry I was neglecting you. I've been so busy and you've been so supportive. I'm sorry, forgive me?".

Giving him my biggest grin I answered him. "Apology accepted, forgiven as always".

His look shifted becoming more playful and sexy. "Now where were we?", he teased.

Grinding his hips into me so I could feel him again, he caught my lips in a strong unyielding kiss. I knew he was trying to make up for the lack of passionate kisses lately, and he was definitely succeeding. My breath heavy in my chest, my head spinning he caught my lips over and over, his tongue pushing into my mouth only to snatch it away and start nibbling down the column of my neck.

I didn't even realize he had walked us down the hall and into our bedroom, until he laid me down gently on the bed and began to unzip his blue hoodie. His eyes were lit up, his breathing labored, his tongue licking his lips as he looked down taking in my appearance.

 _Oh I am definitely going to get it tonight._ I giggled as I thought to myself.

I blushed hot at the thoughts of what we were about to do as I watched him undress for me. Moose grinned and chuckled a little.

"After all this time you still blush for me".

And with that he was on me, and we were lost to ecstasy for the rest of the night.

* * *

Checking my watch I knew the crew must have gotten to Vegas about a half hour ago. Of course they would be obligated to do the whole 'welcome interview', thing for the sake of the show. Moose promised to call as soon as they got to their room and I was anxiously waiting for his call.

I had just gotten home from work, kicked off my shoes and was laying in our bed, hugging his pillow with my phone next to me. My mind wandered to last night and of course I blushed again, four times in one night that was a record for us. Thoughts of my sexy boyfriend floating through my mind, my phone rang.

"Hi, baby. How's Vegas? How's the crew? Tell them I said hi. Miss you Moosiekins. Love you so much".

I couldn't help being cutesy I missed him.

"I love you too my little Munchkin Puppy", he cooed into the phone adorably.

I giggled.

"Yeah, you're such a little Fluffy Muffin", he continued.

I was giggling and blowing him kisses on my end. I love that he was comfortable being like that with me in front of his friends.

"You're so cute. We'd have the best time ever. I wish you were here, I swear. I love you baby".

"Love you too."

When he hung up I was a little sad, but I knew he had to go, I was just happy to hear from him. He sounded like he was having a good time, and it was good to know he wished I was there with him. I couldn't wait to watch him on TV tomorrow.

* * *

Rushing home from work, I grabbed some healthy snacks for myself at Whole Foods, and some cheesecake for his grandparents. They were coming over tonight to watch The Vortex with me, the three of us were so excited, we couldn't wait to see the crew, especially Moose.

The show started with the previously recorded welcome interviews from the day before. Ana and I were bouncing around on the couch as soon as we saw LMNTRIX step over to get interviewed by Alexxa Brava. Sean was straight to the point with his answers, none of that phony bull like Jasper from the Grim Knights was trying to sell. And then I saw Moose in the background and squealed excitedly, his Baba and Opa were both yelling as well. I had to admit I was very surprised to see the Mob there after they ditched Sean. There was definitely going to be some crazy drama during the competition.

Then the Elimination Round began, we watched as every team got up on the stage and gave it their all. Seeing LMNTRIX kill it and my Moose on live television dancing his heart out made mine leap in my chest. I was so proud of him, he looked in his element, doing what he was meant to do. On top of that he looked really sexy in the crew's letterman jacket.

As soon as they opened voting his grandparents and I grabbed our phones and starting texting our votes immediately. I had to help them a few times but they got the hang of it quickly. When all was said and done LMNTRIX was one of the four teams chosen to go on to the next round and the three of us were freaking out, hugging and screaming in my living room.

I watched Moose's look of shock and happiness as the camera panned over to catch their reactions before the show ended. I really missed him and I was so proud of him. It was then the idea came to me. I was going to use a few of my vacation days and surprise Moose in Vegas. He did tell me that he wished I was there, didn't he? Well now I was going to be there for him and for the crew.

As I told Ana and Boris about my plan, they loved the idea. In fact they wanted to come with me and show their support for their grandson and for the crew that they had truly adopted as their own.

I couldn't wait to see his face when I showed up. He was going to be so surprised.


End file.
